Te salvare
by Project Revolution
Summary: Jill decide alejarse de la BSAA despues de ser rescatada por Chris de la pesadilla de africa. Pero luego se entera de que esta en peligro y acude inmediatamente a ayudarlo... ¿Llegara a tiempo? Pasen y leanla... ChrisXJill


Antes que nada, los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Capcom. Yo solo invento y escribo las historias y estas no tienen una función monetaria, sino el mero hecho de entretener…

Jill se había decidido tomarse un respiro de todo aquello, después de aquella pesadilla en áfrica, lo único que quería era llevar una vida normal. Dos años después, se tomo un merecido descanso, ayudando con el papeleo a Chris y a los demás miembros de la B.S.A.A. El y ella quisieron tener algún vinculo especial, pero con las misiones de por medio, solo era una pérdida de tiempo. "_siempre estarás en mi corazón, Chris"_ pensó con melancolía.

Unas citas, lo único que llegaron a tener. Misiones y mas, era lo único de lo que hablaban, nunca era un vinculo autentico. Asique, un día llego el momento de poner fin, por un breve momento, con todo aquello.

###FLASHBACK###

-¿Está segura de la decisión que esta por tomar, Señorita Valentine?- Pregunto, por decima vez su jefe.

-Sí, señor. Me parece mucho mejor que me mantenga alejada un tiempo de esto, para organizar mis pensamientos…- Respondió con Franqueza. Le entrego una carpeta con papeles, todos ellos eran del cese no definitivo de las actividades en la organización.

-¿lo ha leído? ¿Lo ha firmado?- Pregunto de nuevo el Jefe . No estaba seguro de aquello, ella era muy buena en su trabajo, además de ser uno de los miembros fundadores de la misma B.S.A.A.

-Sí, señor…- Volvió a contestarle, esta vez lanzando un largo suspiro.

-Muy bien- finalizo, parándose y alargándole una mano.- Esperamos que su cese de actividades no se convierta en eterno- Respondió. Jill le alargo la mano, estrechándosela con gusto.

-Espero lo mismo, jefe…-

-Un placer Jill, esperamos verla pronto aquí.

Jill salió del despacho, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto trabajo, todo para resumirse en aquel momento, a la nada. Al deseo de tener una vida normal, si así podía llamarle, lejos del peligro y algo más calmada. Caminó hasta el comedor de la central de la BSAA, a paso tranquilo; cuando entro, encontró al equipo Alpha almorzando y riendo.

Chris estaba sentado al lado de Piers, este tenía a su lado a Finn, Carl, Ben y Andy. Cada uno comía un sándwich distinto, que desde la posición de Jill, no se distinguía de que. Chris vio a Jill, y vio que esta le hacia un gesto para que se acercase a ella.

-Ahora vuelvo, muchachos…- Informo, mientras se paraba y caminaba donde estaba la castaña.

-¡Hola Jill!- Le saludo él.

-Chris, hay algo que tengo que decirte… y no sé como….- Se rasco la nuca- Me voy… por un tiempo corto; para aclarar un poco mis ideas…- Chris tenía un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro. ¿Se iba? ¿Estaba loca, o solo era una broma pesada?

-¿Es broma? ¿No?-

-…No.- Chris casi se cae de la fuerte impresión que le dio aquello. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Era él la causa de aquello?

-Es mi culpa… ¿no?- Hacia un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por la situación.

-¡No! ¡Jamás lo será!- Jill le tomo de los hombros- Solo necesito tiempo… es todo…-

-No será lo mismo sin ti, Jilly…- Le confesó.

-Lo sé…, tampoco será fácil para mí, Chris-

Chris, sin saber cómo o porque, le abrazó. El la quería muchísimo, y no quería que se fuera, pero si era su decisión… no podría hacer nada por impedirlo… Chris volteo y llamo a Piers con un gesto. Este se les acerco.

-¿Qué sucede, Capitán?- Piers le sonrió a Jill- ¿Qué tal, Jill?- Esta le devolvió el saludo.

-Jill se va, Piers… por tiempo indefinido.- Confeso, Se quedo tan sorprendido como él.

-¿Es enserio?-Logro articular el joven

-si…- Finalizo Jill.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo más, y eso a Jill un poco le dolió. Ya se le hacía difícil irse, y hablar con ellos dos lo convertía en cada vez peor. Cuando les saludo de despedida, fue directo a su oficina a retirar los últimos objetos de ella. Guardo todo en una pequeña caja marrón de cartón y salió del edificio.

Dejo aquellos trastos en el asiento trasero de su auto color azul marino oscuro; y se volteo a ver el edificio. Tantas luchas, alegrías, tristezas… todo aquello le volvió a la mente. Sonrió con tristeza y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Era hora de marcharse.

Arranco el auto y salió lentamente del amplio pero abarrotado aparcamiento, sin mirar atrás…

-Hasta luego, B.S.A.A.- Pensó con melancolía… y derramo unas lagrimas.

###FIN DEL FLASHBACK###

Jill miro su reloj de pulsera, desde el porta aviones de la B.S.A.A., en la costa del pacifico, cercano a China. Después de dos años sin novedades, había vuelto en uno de los mejores momentos… "_espero poder ayudar en algo…"_ pensó. Había oído que Chris y Piers habían sido asignados para aquella misión, junto con el equipo. Eso la hizo volver; no sabe cómo, pero algo le impulso a volver a su antiguo trabajo, la lucha contra el Bioterrorismo; además, se entero que Chris quería echar la toalla y dejar todo. Y estuvo en total desacuerdo con aquello.

Se movió inquieta en su asiento, estaba nerviosa; y más aun después de enterarse de los efectos que provocaba aquel virus nuevo, el Virus- C.

Escucho pasos apurados, casi como un trote, en su dirección. Miro hacia el pasillo y vio a un hombre, de 30 a 35 años, de tez clara y pelo rojizo acercarse hacia ella.

-Señorita Valentine, necesitamos de su ayuda.- Le informo el joven.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Ha ocurrido un accidente y…- Rebusco en los informes.- Según la transmisión de Radio que recibimos momentos atrás, Chris Redfield se encuentra en una capsula de escape, a no muy lejos de aquí…- Jill se alarmó, ¿Y Piers? ¿Le había pasado algo a aquel buen y honrado soldado?

-¿Y Piers Nivans? ¿No se encontraban juntos en la misión?- El hombre le miró y negó con la cabeza… ¿¡Muerto!? ¿Cómo era posible?

-Iremos a rescatarlo en un helicóptero, si nos acompaña…- Jill no se lo pensó dos veces y se paro al lado del muchacho. Comenzaron a caminar con rapidez hacia el helipuerto más cercano. Salieron al exterior y el sol radiante de la mañana le dio de lleno en los ojos de Jill, encegueciéndola momentáneamente. Vio a lo lejos un helicóptero negro, con un piloto ya en su interior; con las palas ya moviéndose.

Se subió al mismo, junto con aquel muchacho, que durante el camino descubrió que se llamaba Kenneth Johnson. Este le entrego unos auriculares con un comunicador en el mismo y cerro la compuerta. Sintió una leve sacudida y vio que se estaban elevando en el aire.

-Base del porta aviones Internacional de la B.S.A.A, comenzamos el despegue y la localización del objetivo- Oyó y se obligo mentalmente a calmarse. Vio que cada vez estaban más alto y más lejos del helipuerto; y se apoyo, pesadamente, en el respaldo del asiento.

-Tiempo estimado de llegada… Veinte minutos.- anuncio el piloto. Jill echo un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, calculando a qué hora llegarían. "_6:45… Aproximadamente, 7:05 o 7:10..."_ Echo a mirar por la ventanilla, al amplio mar, y el cielo, que todavía tenía tintes naranjas y algunas nubes. Se quedo un rato, mirando aquello y le remonto, sin querer, a las montañas Arklay. El cielo anaranjado, salvar a sus compañeros; todo parecía ser lo mismo.

-Base, avisto la capsula. Repito, Avisto el objetivo, cambio.-

-Prosigan con la extracción del mismo y devuélvanlo al nido, Cambio y fuera-

Kenneth abrió la compuerta y Jill echo un vistazo detrás del hombro del muchacho. Vio una esfera gigante, de aproximadamente, cinco metros de ancho. Vio que la compuerta de la misma se hallaba abierta y allí vio a Chris, con la mirada hacía el suelo, y las manos cruzadas delante de él.

-¡La escalera!- Grito el joven y Chris le miro, ceñudo. Se paro y tomo la misma. Comenzó a subir lentamente, a paso constante. Cuando llego a la cima, el joven Johnson le tomo la mano derecha y lo ayudo a subir.

Chris miro hacia delante y se quedo de piedra mirando a Jill. Eso sin duda que le pillo con la guardia baja.

-Jill…- susurro este, pero Jill le cayó mientras le abrazaba.

-Lo siento Chris… Por aquello que paso y por lo anterior…- Chris se dio cuenta que hablaba por los años en los que estuvo ausente y por la muerte de Piers y sus soldados. No menciono el hecho de que se había enterado de que fumo y bebió en exceso, pero pensó que se lo diría mucho mas adelante.

-Continuare hasta el final, Jill… No me rendiré.- SE cayó un segundo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban que se cerraba la compuerta y Kenneth les ordenaba, amablemente, volver a sentarse. SE sentaron y ella le tomo las manos. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, mientras que volvían al porta aviones y miraban hacia el exterior…

-Jill…- Esta le miro, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios- Le prometí que volvería y seguiría aquí, en la B.S.A.A…- Miro la insignia que tenía en las manos, de la misma organización.

-Es de…- Vio que el asentía levemente.

Jill se le acerco más… y le paso un brazo por los hombros, en señal de compadecimiento.

-Solo quiero volver a casa…- logro articular, con una lagrima corriéndole por la mejilla derecha.

Jill casi llora, era muy triste y comprendía la tristeza que él sentía. Continuaron abrazados el resto del trayecto de vuelta. Pensando en lo que más adelante se venía…

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, se lo escribí a mi mejor amigo, Fer, que es fanático a muerte del resident y le encanta Jill. Todo esto lo pensó el, y me dio muchísimo gusto haberlo escrito.

Si les gusto y me quieren dejar su opinión, dejen un Review! :D Saluditos, .14


End file.
